


Lipstick

by pleasereadmeok



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Early night?”<br/>“Henry we always have early nights!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after Mary and Henry are married. Just a little playful husband and wife moment as Mary is dressing for dinner.

Mary reached for her lipstick and smiled as she thought, _“Don’t bother, there’s really no point putting that on yet!”_

There was a knock and Henry entered from his dressing room.  
“It’s all clear – Anna’s finished.”  
He loomed up behind Mary as she sat at her dressing table, stroking her shoulders and kissing the back of her neck. He smiled at her reflection in the mirror.  
“Hello you. I love your dress – you look wonderful in red.”  
She beamed a dazzling smile to his reflected image.  
“I missed you.” She nuzzled back into his body while his hands ventured down over the silk of her dress to fondle her breasts. “Mmm”.  
“It has only been half an hour since we were together.”  
“Exactly, far too long.”

Mary jumped up to kiss Henry, remembering the first time he had crept into the bedroom before dinner, the passionate kisses, and the twenty minutes they had to spend wiping the lipstick off each other’s faces until they were decent to be seen. Their kisses became more ardent now, Henry working his way down her throat and as far down into her décolleté as her dress would allow.  
“Henry we mustn’t – we need to go down.”  
He grinned a saucy smile, “Mmm, that’s precisely what I was thinking of doing.”  
“Henry!”  
“I promise not to spoil your dress.”  
Mary so wanted to say yes.  
“Later.”  
“Early night?”  
“Henry we always have early nights!”  
Most nights they could barely get through after dinner coffee before making excuses to leave and running upstairs to their room.

“Why do we have to sit so far apart at the dinner table?” Henry sighed.  
“Well just imagine what we would be like if we were closer – Grannie would be appalled!”  
“Just know that every time I look at you in that beautiful red dress, I will be thinking of taking it off and laying you down on the bed to do naughty things with you.”  
Mary giggled and bit her lip.  
“I can’t wait. But for now we need to go down to dinner, everyone will be waiting for us, although… Henry!”  
She had noticed his ‘discomfort’ in his dress trousers - his erection was obvious.  
“Well what do you expect when you look so…?” He groaned, “Just give me a minute.”  
“Think about something else!”  
“How can I possibly think about anything else – with you in that dress?!”  
“Think about…um…Mrs Patmore.”  
“Oh lord, well that won’t work, you know that I love her cooking!”  
“Henry!” She slapped him playfully on the hand while he adjusted himself in his trousers. “Now then, is it safe to put on my lipstick now?”  
“Not yet, just one more kiss.”

Henry’s hand slipped down to squeeze Mary’s butt as he kissed her.  
“Mmm, Mrs Patmore…”


End file.
